


If today was your last day

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [6]
Category: V (2009)
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 6: Write a scene in six sentences in which a character is searching for someone in the last moments of the end of the world.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If today was your last day

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 6: Write a scene in six sentences in which a character is searching for someone in the last moments of the end of the world.]

Blue sky, mild wind, same muggy streets, and Hobbes thinks it's a pretty ordinary day to pass out, really.

Still, so it is, the goddamn reptiles won - but the big deal isn't that, not anymore.

Hobbes' worry is to find Erica - he knows for sure she's still alive - and that urge hurts like bloody hell.

He's already lost everything he loved by the hands of those monsters, humanity is going to be exterminate soon anyway, and it's a matter of hours before the entire planet will explode.

At least, he wishes to see Erica for the last time.

Then, in that very moment, the world will be allowed to end.


End file.
